Staying with Uncle Mycroft
by Saphire-Holmes
Summary: i dont own any of these characters, except Eliza: This is my first fanfiction, but i hope you enjoy it! Eliza is a six year old and she has been sent to live with her father,Sherlock Holmesbut, he has to do a dangerous case,meaning a stay with her uncle.
1. Chapter 1

Eliza held, or at least, attempted, to hold her fathers hand as they walked through the halls of the houses of parliament, but he kept moving his hand away, so she held onto the side of his jacket, her young 6-year-old mind amazed at how large the place they were exploring was. Sherlock Holmes cleared his throat as they reached a large door, allowing her to take his hand finally, Eli tilted her head up to look at her dad with matching blue eyes, her own black curls cascading around her shoulders. She watched as he lifted his fist to rap at the door three times, sighing in impatience. A tall woman- not as tall as her father, mind- opened the door, glancing up from the phone she was tapping away on, "Oh, hello. Sherlock." She sighed, "He's expecting you."

"Of course he is." Her father replied snappily, walking past her, dropping Elizas hand. Eli looked up at the woman, blinking, she wore a suit, which she kept periodically smoothing. The womans gaze dropped, as if suddenly sensing the small child there, "Oh" she said, "You must be Eliza, yes?" she said, but didn't wait for a reply, "I'm.. Veronica" she smiled, hankering down on her knees, "Today, anyway." She sighed, "How are you finding it? Living with Sherlock?" Eli deliberated for a few moments; living with her father was fun, especially when he wasn't on a case. Her mother had recently been admitted into Rehab, so she had been sent packing to the father she never knew. "It's.. good" Eli finally murmured, pulling her coat tighter around her. She looked like a miniature Sherlock, black, long coat, and navy scarf, which she'd insisted on him buying. She liked looking like her dad. Veronica nodded, going back to her phone, "Great, great. And John how do you like hi-" the lady was cut off by Sherlock entering again, "Anthea," he began.

"it's Veronica Today," she said, haughtily, standing up to her full height.

"right, I don't see what it matters to me." He sighed, nonchalant.

"what do you_ want_?" she demanded.

"I'm going on a case, Mycroft is taking charge of Eliza, take her to him." Eli blinked, her daddy was going? She walked over, tugging on his hand, in silent refusal. He knelt down, so he was just a tiny bit taller than she, "I'd let you stay, but I cant risk it, okay?" he said, showing emotion for once.. he'd not done that since the day she'd turned up, "you'll stay with my brother- your uncle- He'll take care of you, it's only for a few days." He nodded, "I promise." He leant forward, planting a soft kiss on her little, confused forhead, before elegantly rising and walking out. Eli turned to Veronica, who was waiting patiently, before taking her hand and leading her into the office, coming knee-to-face with a large man, clutching an umbrella, "Eliza Holmes," he said, in a booming, drawling voice, "Pleasure to meet you." He smiled. Eli nibbled her lip, "you too, sir" she squeaked, earning her a chuckle, "Please, I'm Uncle Mycroft, or just Mycroft, if you wish." He patted her head, "Anthea-"

Anthea – or veronica, this was beginning to confuse Eliza now – cut him off with a slight glare, and he nodded in remembrance, "Sorry," He corrected himself, "Veronica, do you think you can get us a table for dinner? Perhaps the Ritz?" She nodded quickly, pulling out her blackberry. Uncle Mycroft turned to Eli again, "My dear, im quite sorry about your.. predicament, but I assure you, whilst my brother is away," there was something about the way he said 'my brother' that told her he didn't particularly care for his brother, her father, "I shall make your stay quite, enjoyable." He smiled, offering his hand after – anthea? Veronica? – announced their table would be ready in twenty three minutes. Eliza took it nimbly, and walked with him, watching him swing the umbrella as he walked. He led her to a car, and waited for her to get settled before he himself got in.

The journey lasted about ten minutes, which meant ten minutes of chitter-chatter, him asking things like; "what's your favourite color?", "have you started school yet?", "what toys do you like?", "Do you read?". Eliza politely answered each and every one, finding herself warming up to Uncle Mycroft. Sherlock didn't take as much interest in her, so it was fun to have somebody to talk to. Lady – because that was what she was calling her now – coughed slightly when the car drew up, alerting them to the fact they had arrived. Lady got out first, followed by her uncle, who helped her out the car. Eliza childishly held up her hands, in a demand to be carried, and he looked wary, but gave Lady his umbrella, and hoisted Eli into his large arms. She grinned. She was going to enjoy her stay with Uncle Mycroft very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later-

Eliza woke up, smiling. She quite literally jumped down from her high bed and smoothed her unicorn pajamas. She grinned and ran out the room; the house was massive, especially to her young mind, and she loved it. Eliza finally managed to find the kitchen and ran into Uncle Mycrofts' legs, wrapping her arms around his knees. He rocked on his feet, a little surprised, then grinned, picking her up and setting her on his hip, "morning sweetheart" he kissed the top of her head. Mycroft had always wanted children, and even though Eliza wasn't his, he treated her as such. "what would you like to eat?" he asked, and she looked around. "Sprite and Cookies" she announced, smiling widely. She watched him blink a few times, then slowly nod and giggled. Mycroft turned around to Lady, who had appeared at the doorway, "Morning..?" he trailed off, waiting for her name of the day. "Monicka" she replied and he nodded, "Morning Monicka" he smiled, his happy mood from being with the child rubbing off on his attitude to everyone else. "would you like anything to eat too, dear?" he asked, then nodded as she insisted she'd make it herself. He sat eliza down and sat opposite her, watching the young girl squirm in her seat, chattering about whatever she had dreamt about. Mycroft got a little lost, thinking about if her were to have his own family, a couple of years back, he'd refused the thought of any of his own family, but now that he'd grown a bit, he realised that was all he needed to make him truly happy. He was shaken from his inner thoughts, by Eliza, "So will you come?" she asked, blinking up at him, he smiled, "To what, dear? Sorry, i was.. thinking." Monicka sat down beside Mycroft, eating silently; she never was a morning person. "My dance recital." Ah, of course. She had insisted on him allowing her to go to dance classes, because she danced around his office all day. He nodded, "Of course i will, so will Anthea." Monicka looked up, "monicka" she corrected. He nodded, smiling slightly. "What about daddy? Will you get him to come too?" she said, hopeful. Mycroft almost sneered at the mention of his younger brother, but didn't, for her sake, "I'll see." Was all he could say; knowing Sherlock, he wouldn't bother. The next few days passed quickly, days at the office, listening to eliza's singing, watching her prance about. On the morning of her dance show, he sent a text to his brother, 'childs dance recital, be there. –MH' he attached the address, and sent, before walking into the living room, where Eliza was practising, already dressed in her pink tutu, leotard and ballet shoes, sitting infront of the television, watching some childrens cartoon. He smiled, then told her it was time to go. They got in the car, and he dropped her off at the school, then went to the offices. Aleisha – antheas newest name choice – helped him throughout the day, so there was hardly anything to do. The clock ticked down, and then the time for the dance came around. They turned up on time, just in time to see Eliza take the stage and do her little dance. He smiled like a proud father, and clapped loudly. Eliza had seen the flash of an umbrella, which had given her more confidence. He looked around. No Sherlock. Mycroft scowled, sending a text before Eli ran up to him, 'Very disappointed. – MH' Eli walked up, "Uncle Mycroft, where's daddy?" she smiled hopefully, and he inwardly winced, "He's uh, on a case." He hoped, but his heart fell when her face did. "Come on." Mycroft insisted, "We'll go see your daddy." He led her to the car and simply said "221B" to the driver.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked up the stairs to 221B, Mycroft holding Eli's hand. He left his assistant in the car, because he thought she deserved a rest, and not bother herself with another Holmes domestic. They opened the door, seeing a tall, thin woman, sitting in an arm chair. Her hair fell around her face in soft wisps and waves of blonde and faint blue, and her eyes looked shifty. Runa Kingsley still hadn't completely kicked her addiction, but she wanted to see her child. Eli gasped, "Mommy!" She smiled, running over to her and crawling up into her lap. Sherlock sat in the other chair, looking tired and exasperated, barely registering the entrance of his daughter and brother. Mycroft stood to one side, wondering what on earth was going on.  
"I'm sorry, Runa. You can't take her." Sherlock said, surprising his older brother. "I just.. cant let you. She's settled here, and you're still not.. okay." He sighed.

Runa smiled shakily at her child, then her eyes slid to Sherlock, "Why? I'm fine, Sherlock, just fine." She smiled. Too happily, and Sherlock shook his head. He'd been saying the same thing over and over for over an hour now, ever since she turned up.

"you sent her here, remember. _You. _So just leave it, she'll come back to you when you're clean and sober." Sherlock said firmly, gaining a nod of approval from his brother. Runa's smile disappeared and she stared at him, for a few tense moment. Eli shifted, feeling the tension, and got down, padding over to her Uncle and hugging his leg. Mycroft looked at her for a second, confused, but then relaxed, stroking her hair.

"Runa," The older holmes begun, "you're upsetting her, please… just leave, you can see her again when you are well." He looked at her, then at the child, "Please." He repeated. There was a few quiet moments, in which, Runa gathered her things, and bent to kiss her childs head, before walking out. They stayed silent for a second, then suddenly there was a loud bang. A window smashed. And Eli fell to the floor. Her stomach pooling blood.


End file.
